


One Percent

by BrevityIsTheSoulOfLingerie



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrevityIsTheSoulOfLingerie/pseuds/BrevityIsTheSoulOfLingerie
Summary: Four-year old Fletcher Mitchell is part of the one percent of the population that has red hair and blue eyes - the rarest combination on earth.  It's no wonder he's immediately smitten when he meets actress Chloe Beale, who shares these exact traits, and it's his crush that gets his mom, screenwriter Beca Mitchell, and Chloe to admit their feelings for each other.





	One Percent

My son, Fletcher Mitchell, is a one-percenter.  No, no...not like that.  He's four.  His annual income is the $50 he gets from his grandparents on his birthday and whatever change he manages to pocket from the center console of the car. 

Fletch is a one-percenter in that he has red hair and blue eyes - the rarest combination on earth.  Only one percent of the population in the world looks like he does.

It's not unusual then that, aside from my ex-wife, Fletch doesn't encounter a lot of red heads (let alone blue-eyed red-heads) on a daily basis.  Understandably, when he lays eyes on the beautiful Chloe Beale for the first time he's smitten.  I can't say I blame him, albeit for very different reasons.

I'm a writer for the new film Chloe is starring in.  We're about three weeks into shooting and it figures that I have to be on-set for some rewrites - just as Fletch's school lets out for summer break, but before his day camp starts.  So, he's going to be a fixture at the studio with me for the next two weeks.

 Fletch doesn't really know what it means to be on a film set and I'm for sure certain that he has no idea who Chloe is or what it means to be a movie star.  Nevertheless, he's excited about this little adventure because he's four and he's an extrovert to the nth degree - something he most certainly gets from his other mom - so the throngs of people and the buzz of activity are right up his alley.

When we arrive at the studio, I plunk Fletch in a quiet, out-of-the-way corner with his iPad, a pair of headphones and enough books to open up a Barnes & Noble, so that I can talk to one of the other writers.  Not a moment later, I see a flash of red out of the corner of my eye and Fletch is standing next to me, tugging at my shirt. 

"Mom!  Mom!"

 I look down at him.  He's not crying.  He's not injured, which means he can wait a hot second.  "Fletch, dude.  I'm talking to Jesse, and you're interrupting."

 Of course, everything in KidWorld is Defcon 1.  "But, Mom!" He sounds flustered, almost frantic. 

 "Sorry, Jesse.  Looks like Fletch needs another sedative." Jesse looks shocked.  "I'm kidding.  God.  Just give me 10 minutes to settle him, and I'll come find you." 

 He laughs with relief.  What kind of mother does he take me for, anyway?   "Hey, Fletch, take it easy on your mom, OK?”  He gives Fletch a high five and walks away. 

 I kneel down in front of Fletch. "Dude, what have we said about interrupting?" But Fletcher is not paying attention.  His gaze is locked over my shoulder, mouth agape.  I turn to follow his line of sight, thinking maybe Superman and Santa Claus just walked in or something.  Instead, I land on Chloe Beale in all her blue-eyed, redheaded glory, talking to the director and the lead actor, a.k.a. her on-again, off-again boyfriend Tom Sutherland.

 "Mom, who is that?" he whispers almost as if he's witnessing a miracle in progress.  He points in Chloe's direction. 

 "That is Miss Beale. She's an actress in Mom's movie." 

 Since having Fletch, I've noticed how redheads seem to find each other in a crowd.  Not that it's hard - the carrot top is kind of a dead giveaway - but they seem to sense each other's presence even before they come into view.   My theory holds when I notice Chloe smiling and waggling her fingers at her side in Fletch's direction, even though she hasn't actually made eye contact with him.  

 Fletch looks up at me almost longingly.  "Can I go say hi?" 

 "Well, it looks like she's talking right now, so how about we wait a few minutes, yeah?" I take his hand and try to goad him back into all of his stuff.  "Hey, did you see the new _PJ Masks_ app I put on your iPad?"

 But it's no use.  Fletch has heart eyes for Chloe Beale.  I can't say I really blame him.  I've always thought Chloe was stunning.  I've seen her in full make-up and none at all at the end of a 16-hour day. I've seen her dressed up for the SAG Awards and dressed in sweats.  She's never not gorgeous. If I'm being honest, it's pretty frustrating.  No human should look that good 24/7, but Chloe does. 

 What makes her even more attractive is her intelligence.  She's always reading, and based on her book selections, Edith Wharton and Dorothy Parker seem to be the leading favorites.  Needless to say, she's also quite witty.  I was immediately charmed when she greeted everyone on set one day with "What fresh hell is this?" I'm not sure who else got it, but I certainly did and I laughed prompting Chloe to unleash that infectious giggle that makes me pleasurably weak in the knees.  Every. Single. Time.  

 There's also something so light and bright and calming about Chloe. There's none of that frenetic energy that radiates from a lot of other celebrities. No tense expectations or unreasonable demands.  Chloe is casual, relaxed and unassuming.  She is like a yoga retreat in the mountains, and I secretly love the moments that I get to be in her presence.  Unfortunately, my opportunities and reasons to be near her are severely limited. Not that she'd want to anyway.

 Chloe starts to break away from the director and Tom, and I immediately feel Fletch snatch his hand from mine, yanking me out of the mental list I’m compiling of the 1,001 things I like about Chloe Beale.  The next thing I know, he's by Chloe's side, a huge smile breaking out on her face, and then she's stooped down to his eye level as he introduces himself.  "Hi, I'm Fletcher.  You look like me." 

 "Hi, Fletcher.  I'm Chloe.  It's nice to meet you.  You're really handsome, you know that?"

 "Thanks," he says, shyly ducking his head at the compliment.  

 I walk over to where they're standing and put my arm around his shoulders.  He actually looks disappointed that his mom has interrupted the conversation. It's a glimpse 10 years into the future when he'll be embarrassed by everything I do, especially when there's cute girls around.  "Fletch, Miss Beale – " 

 She interrupts, "Chloe. Please." 

 "Chloe is really busy.  This is her job and she has to go to work." 

 "I think I have a few more minutes before hair and make-up," she says, glancing up at me and smiling before returning her attention to Fletch. "You know, I don't think I've ever met anyone else with red hair and blue eyes before.  Have you?"

 He shakes his head 'no.'  "We're one-percenters." 

 "Oh yeah?" 

 "Yeah.  It means we're special."  
  
"Well, I don't know about me, but you definitely are," she winks at him as she stands up.  "Will you come see me again?"  

 "Oh, Chloe, you don't have to do that."

 "Please, Beca.  He's adorable."

 "Well, thank you.  He's also a handful." 

 "We redheads are," another wink, this one aimed at me, and then just as quickly as she appeared, she's gone.  

 Meanwhile, I'm still trying to get past the fact that she actually knows my name.  We were never formally introduced. I have no idea how she knows who I am.  My face isn’t plastered all over billboards, in magazine ads, or reading mean tweets on  _Jimmy Kimmel Live!_

 "Mom, Chloe is really nice, right?"

 "Yeah, she is, dude.  C'mon.  I've got to go find Jesse and do a bit of work, so hang tight with your stuff over here, and when I come back, we'll go get lunch." 

 When I come back after about 15 minutes, Fletch is still sitting where I left him - amid a pile of books, headphones on, iPad in his lap - and I think he must be content now that he's gotten meeting Chloe Beale out of his system.  But as I get closer, I realize he's not reading or watching videos.  Instead, he's watching Chloe and another actress rehearse a scene.  He’s transfixed.  Mouth agape.  I watch as she glances in Fletch's direction and sticks her tongue out.  He giggles.  She giggles.  I can't help but shake my head and roll my eyes playfully at the both of them.  Leave it to the two redheads to become fast friends.  

 I smirk at the thought and, as I look up, I see Chloe looking squarely in my direction, a faint smile on her lips. 

 XXX

 It's lunchtime and a hungry Fletch is an unpleasant Fletch, so I take him to craft services to get some sandwiches and drinks.  Of course, he turns on the charm, and one of the caterers can't resist offering him a cookie, "as long as it's OK with your mom." 

 Fletch looks at me and I nod.  

 "Here you go." 

 "Thank you," he says. 

 I turn to praise him for remembering his manners, but he's not next to me.  He's stopped, still talking to the caterer.    
  
"Could I have another cookie?" I hear him ask, thinking I'm out of earshot. 

 "Dude!" He startles. "You know the rule.  One cookie."  
  
The caterer shrugs.  "Sorry, cutie.  Mom's orders"

 He leans in and I can barely make out when he whispers, "But, it's not for me.  It's for my girlfriend." 

 "His girlfriend?" I think to myself.  "This is a relatively new development.  He's a still technically a toddler.  Since when does he have a girlfriend?"  I worry that his attraction to the fairer sex at this young age doesn't bode well for my sanity during his teenage years. 

 He approaches me with a huge grin on his face, but before I can ask about this alleged crush, he's off.  

 Chloe is sitting at a table, alone, eating a salad and reading something on her phone.  Before I can pull Fletch back, he's at her side.  And then it makes sense.

 "Chloe!" 

 "Hi Fletch!" she puts her phone on the table, all eyes on him. 

 "Do you like cookies?  I brought this for you."  He hands her the cookie and it’s hard not to smile at the immense amount of pride and love written on his face.  

 "Cookies are my favorite.  How did you know?" 

 "Fletch, dude," I say as I catch up to him, mouthing "Sorry," to Chloe. 

 She shakes her head at me, laughing.  "He's pretty smooth, you know?  Some of the guys I've gone out with didn’t have this much game." 

 "In Fletch's world, everyone loves cookies so I guess he thought it was a safe bet," I say before turning to Fletch.  "That was really nice of you to share your cookie with Miss Beale - er, Chloe - but we should let her eat her lunch in peace, OK?"  

 "You don't have to go," she says.  "I mean, unless you have work to do."  

 "Uh, thanks.  No, I can take a short break," I say as I sit next to Fletch, who has already made himself quite comfortable in the seat next to Chloe.  "Sorry he's all over you today.  I think he's fascinated by your hair and your eyes."

 "Yeah, I had no idea it was such a rare combination.  But I guess that explains why I never see a lot of people who look like us." She motions between her and Fletch.  

 "We didn't realize it either until my dad found an article on it.  Apparently, it's more common for redheads to have green or hazel eyes, so you guys are in a league of your own.  Isn't that right, Fletch?" who is now face deep in a turkey sandwich.  

 Just then, I feel a tap on my shoulder.  It's Jesse.  

 "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but can you come to the writers' room really quick?  We're struggling with some of the dialogue that they want to shoot tomorrow."

 "Yeah, of course.  C'mon, Fletch," I say picking up his juice.

 "Um, he can stay here with me. If that's easier."  

 "Yeah!" says Fletch. 

 Chloe sees me flinch. 

 "Assuming you're OK with it, of course." 

 "Oh, yeah.  No. It's just - I mean, are you sure you want to like, baby sit?  You probably have better things you could be doing." 

 "Hey, I'm not a baby," Fletch pouted.  "I'm four."

 Chloe laughs.  "Yeah, Beca. He's four!  And of course I don't mind.  I wouldn't have offered if I did."   She turns to Fletch.  "You don't mind keeping me company, do you?" 

 He furiously shakes his head 'no,' with the same vigor as when I ask him to brush his teeth or eat broccoli, so I know he's serious. Dixie Chick serious. 

 Fine. But dude, please, please, please don't be a pain in the butt for Chloe.  I'll be right back.  Chloe, if he boards the crazy train, just come find me, OK?" 

 "We'll be fine, right Fletch?" She asks, laughing as she notices the smear of mustard on his cheek.  She grabs a napkin and wipes it off for him before picking up a carrot stick and handing it to him.   "Don't work too hard," she says, waving us off. 

 When Jesse and I are a safe distance away, "Does Chloe have kids?" 

 Jesse turns to me, surprised.  "Chloe Beale?  Uh, no.  I don't know, maybe younger siblings or something, but definitely no kids.  Why?" 

 "I don't know.  Just the way she wiped Fletch's face and handed him a carrot.  It was, like, a very 'mom' thing to do.  Anyway..." 

 XXX

 I feel terrible.  I've been away from Fletch for nearly two hours - way, way longer than I intended, especially since Chloe is with him, and I'm sure she's needed on set or somewhere doing something more important than reading  _One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish_. 

 I swing back by the table where I left them eating their lunches, but they're not there.  They're also not in the corner where I'd tucked Fletch earlier in the day, and all of his stuff is gone. I'm confident that if she had to shoot a scene or if she was needed elsewhere, she would have tracked me down and handed Fletch over, so I know he's not roaming around, lost somewhere on the studio lot. But, losing your kid - even if just temporarily and even if you know he's not really lost - sets off all of the parental alarm bells.

 I ask a few people whether they've seen Chloe, but no one has.  I'm not sure how she can just pass by unnoticed and undetected with that hair, times two with Fletch in tow, but apparently she does. And she does it quite well.  

 This would be a great time for Chloe to have handlers or minders that follow her around like she's the Pied Piper or a Kardashian or something, but of course she doesn't, so I'm left to do my own detective work.  Then it dawns on me - if Chloe's not on set, she's probably in her trailer.  And if Fletch is still with her, I'm probably going to be paying to have said trailer cleaned top to bottom. 

 I knock on the trailer door and hear a soft "Come in.”  Inside, it's pretty dark, but I can see that it's big (for a trailer) and very homey.  Chloe is sitting on the couch, legs tucked up under her, reading under a small light, but I don't see Fletch.  

 "Hey," I say.  "Sorry to interrupt.  Is Fletch with you?"

 She puts her fingers to her lips to "shhh" me and points down at the bundle of blankets next to her.  I look down and see Fletch, passed out on her lap.

 "Sit," she says quietly. 

 "Chloe, I'm so sorry." 

 "For what?" 

 "For leaving you with him for nearly two hours.  I really didn't expect it to take so long." 

 "Do I have some funny lines?"

 "What?"  

 "Did you give me some funny lines in the script?"

 "Uh, yeah.  I think so."   

 "Then it's fine."

 "Really?"

"Beca, relax.  He's a sweet kid.  We finished our lunch, drove a golf cart around the lot for a bit, got ice cream - I hope that's OK - and came back here to have some juice and hang out.  He fell asleep about 40 minutes ago, and it's given me a good excuse to read."  

 She turns the cover of the book in my direction.   _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_ by Anita Loos.   

 I raise an eyebrow.  "Good, right?"

 She smiles and nods enthusiastically.  "You've read it?"  

 "Yeah, a few times, actually.  Not as good as  _The Portable Dorothy Parker_ though,"  I smirk, and Chloe smiles knowingly.  Immediately, something pangs in my chest and it's not just the thrill of having someone with whom to trade Parker-isms.  

 "Well, we should let you finish.  I'll take him," gesturing to Fletch, "and leave you to Lorelei, Gus and Gerry."  

 I stand to pick up Fletch, but Chloe grabs my hand.  "Leave him.  Let him sleep.  He's fine here. We'll find you when he wakes up."

 "Why - um - how are you so good with him?"

 She shrugs.  "It's easy. He's easy.  I guess I've always wanted kids so this just feels...I don't know...natural."  There's a long pause.  "It also gave me an excuse to talk to you." 

 "Me?"  I say as I sit back down. 

 "Yes,"  Chloe laughs and it sounds like church bells.  "Why is that so hard to believe?"

 "Uh, you're Chloe Beale.  Why would you want to talk to me?" 

 "And you're Beca Mitchell.  I think you're an incredible writer."

 "Because I gave you a few funny lines in the script?"

 "Well, yeah.  But I also read your book,  _Palindrome_." 

 "So you're one of the 107 people who bought it, huh?  Let's see, after you, my parents, my brother, and my ex, that's only, uh, 102 thank you notes left to write."  

"Don't sell yourself short, Beca.  I thought it was really smart and witty, but sweet and sentimental at the same time.  Kinda like you. You know, it's taken a lot for me to work up the courage to talk to you.  Thankfully, Fletch is a pretty good ice breaker."

 "Courage?  Are you kidding me?"

 "I don't know if you know this, but I almost didn't sign on for this film.  There were a lot of politics involved.  A lot of drama.  Tom and I are not in a good place and, well, whatever, it doesn't matter. Point is, I overlooked all that when I found out you were one of the writers.  I knew it would be good and this whole time, I've just been so nervous around you.  I didn't want to say something stupid and have you think I was just some flighty, bubble-headed celebrity. "

 "Flighty?  No. No way, Chloe, I've seen the books you read.  I've heard you quote everything from Bronte to Roxanne Gay, for chrissakes,  and... I don't know.  I mean I don't know you very well, but I can tell there's so much more to you than of this," I say gesturing to the film set outside the trailer. "I'm really the one who should be nervous and afraid of talking to someone as smart and, uh, as beautiful as you." 

 I hear Chloe gasp at my words and when she says "Beca," it sounds as if the last bit of air has escaped her.

 She bites her bottom lip, searching my eyes for any indication that I'm just placating her - I'm so not -  and I realize how incredibly close she is to me.   I can see the sprinkle of ginger freckles across her nose and cheeks.  How can she be so breathtakingly gorgeous and so frustratingly adorable at the same time?   

 Even closer now, her breath whispers on my lips, which makes my stomach flip and twist.  

 And then, I feel it.  Her kiss is soft and gentle, but passionate.  Solid.

 When she pulls away, my mouth instantly aches for her.

 "Is this OK?" 

 Instead of responding, I smile and press my lips to hers before I feel a stirring between us.  We break the kiss again and look down to see Fletch wide awake, looking confused.  

"Chloe?" he says, his voice wavering and rough with sleep.  

 She smiles at him and then looks up at me.  

 "Hey, dude." 

 "Mom!"   He crawls into my lap and wraps his arms around me.  Chloe's hand is on his back and then she's smoothing out his bed head.  "I had so much fun with Chlo," he says into my neck.  "We drove a golf cart and," he drops his voice to a whisper, "she let me have ice cream, but don't get mad at her, OK?"

 "Chlo?"  I mouth at her. "Where'd that come from?'  She smiles and shrugs. 

 "I'm glad you and Chloe had fun today.  Did you thank her?"

 In the next moment, Fletch is in Chloe's lap.  "Thanks, Chloe." 

 She squeezes him.  "Anytime, Fletch." 

 He pulls back to look at her.  "How about tomorrow?"

 "It's a date," she says as she pokes his nose. 

 I won't lie when I say I'm attracted to Chloe, but seeing her with Fletch...well, I don't think I'm ready to admit what that could mean. 

 XXX

The next two weeks are near carbon copies of Fletch's first day at the studio.

 He comes to the set with me bearing books, videos and games that go unread, unwatched and unplayed.  Instead, he spends his time sitting in Chloe's director's chair, captivated by her running lines or shooting a scene. 

 When Chloe isn't needed on set, well, I don't even want to know what all that they get up to.  Over the course of a few days that first week, Chloe texts me pictures of Fletch in one of those white, curly Beethoven wigs standing on a baby grand piano and another of him on some jungle set, pretending to run from an inflatable T-Rex.  There's also one of him held upside down by Tom Hanks.  I make a mental note to ask Chloe how that one even came to pass. 

 And, any time after 2 p.m., I know I can find them both in Chloe's trailer.  Sometimes they're reading Fletch's books, his head leaning against her arm, eyes heavy with sleep.  Other times he's splayed on her couch, out cold, with his Mickey Mouse blanket that he's decided should live with Chloe, his head in her lap as she reads, mindlessly running her fingers through his red mop.

 One thing that's different is that we haven't kissed again.  We haven't actually even talked about it, but Chloe's not subtle when she glances down at my lips during the very few conversations we’ve had scattered over recent days, and I freely admit that sometimes touches, brushes or glances last longer than they reasonably should.  There's definitely something between us.  Actually, if we're being honest, there's a lot between us - these feelings flying back and forth, our schedules, Fletch...and who can forget Tom. 

 On one particular day, Chloe texted me a picture of Fletch holding a bright yellow flower.  It's a super close-up, the flower taking up the left side of the frame, his face taking up the right side, showing off the long curl of his eyelashes and the few freckles that pepper his nose.  He's laughing, so his eyes are closed and his nose is crinkled.  I wonder what Chloe has said to make him laugh like that, and I can't help but smile.  The visual on my phone is captivating. It perfectly captures Fletch - bright, exuberant and carefree - but I'm pretty sure whatever was happening off camera in the seconds just before and as Chloe took the picture - was equally as sweet.  

 "Hi," I say quietly as I open the trailer door.  

 "Hey," says Chloe, putting down her book.  "How's your day?" 

 "Not terrible.  Yours?"

 "Better now," she winks and - not wanting to wake Fletch - carefully moves her legs off the couch so I can sit. 

 "Hey, uh, thank you so much for all the pictures you’ve taken of Fletch.  I love getting them."  

 "Well, he wanted to show you all the fun you were missing." 

 "It definitely looks like it you guys had a blast.  You're a great photographer, Chloe."

 "Thanks. It's a hobby.  I don't have much time for it, but I want to get better." 

 "Quite the Renaissance woman, aren't we?  Photography. Literature.  Do you paint as well?" 

 "Yeah.  My nails.  And sometimes the town." 

 I laugh.  "And she's witty, too, ladies and gentlemen." 

 "You must bring it out in me." 

 "Fletch clearly finds you funny as well."

 She quirks an eyebrow at me.

 "The picture you took of him today.  I love it, Chloe.  It’s beautiful.  I'm going to frame it."

 "Thanks. It's probably my favorite one of him, too.  It just screams, ‘Fletch!’" 

 "As if he needs any help in the screaming department.  So, what did you say to make him laugh so hard?" 

 "I, um…I really like knock-knock jokes," says Chloe, clearly embarrassed.  "And, I was telling him my favorite one."  
  
"OK, lay it on me." 

 “Yeah, I don't think so."

 "Chloe..."

"Fine." She rolls her eyes, but I can see she's enjoying it.  "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"The interrupting cow."  
  
"The interrup - "

"MOO!" 

Chloe breaks into a beautiful melodic giggle and suddenly I'm not sure whether I'm overjoyed at the joke or at her. 

"You're cute. Uh, I mean, that's cute. The joke.  Is...it's, um, cute."  Jesus.  What the hell is wrong with me? There's absolutely no disguising the fact that I just called Chloe Beale 'cute.'   Ugh!

But, she elbows me playfully.  "Thanks!  I'm here all week.  Don't forget to tip your waitress."

Just then, there's a knock at the door and Tom barges in, not even waiting for Chloe to respond.   "Oh, hey, Chlo.  Didn't know you had company." 

"That's why you knock, Tom.  What's up?"

"They need us on set for some blocking.  I don't know why the stand-ins can't do it, but - " 

"Yeah, OK.  I'll be right there."

Tom turns to leave, clearly expecting Chloe to follow him out.  When she doesn't, "Are you coming?"

"Yep," but Chloe hasn’t moved from the couch. 

"Now or...?" He says expectantly.

"You know the way to the set, Tom.  I'll be right behind you." 

He mumbles something under his breath and leaves in a huff. 

"Sorry.  I'm not sure what's going on, but feel free to stay as long as you like, until Fletch wakes up, OK?" 

"Yeah, thanks. I'll probably just do a bit of work." 

"Of course." 

"See you on Monday, yeah?" 

"Yeah."  Chloe turns to leave, but turns back around.  "Hey, Beca?"

"Huh?" I say, looking up from my phone. 

"Would you, um..."   Chloe looks a little desperate, like she wants me to finish her sentence for her or somehow fill in the blanks, but I can't.  It could be anything from, "Would you turn out the light when you leave?" ("No problem) to "Would you help me bury a body? (For Chloe? Yeah, I probably would.  Go ahead, make the ‘whipped’ noise).

She tries again.  "Would you, maybe, sometime, want to have dinner?  Wait.  That's stupid. You probably have dinner every night.  What I mean is..."

I can't help but smile because I've never seen Chloe this flustered and now suddenly I don't feel so bad for calling her cute. If the shoe fits... 

"…Could we have dinner together? Sometime?  When it's convenient?" 

I want to say "Yes, of course," but what comes out is the much more practical, "Um..."

"Sorry, it's stupid.  Forget I asked."  

 She makes her way to the trailer door, but I grab her wrist.  

 "It's not that I don't want to, Chloe."  I take her hand in mine and thread our fingers together. But maybe we should talk first.  You know, like, what about Tom?"

 "What about him?" Her eyes are cast down as she watches her own hand playing with my fingers.

 "Well, aren't you dating him?" 

 "It's complicated." 

 "But it's a 'yes?'

 Chloe sighs, resigned.  "Technically.  I guess it depends on who you ask. " 

 XXX

Two weeks have flown by, and it's Fletch's last day with me on set, hob-nobbing with celebrities.  Come Monday, he'll be finger painting, catching tadpoles and eating lunch from a brown paper bag - an exercise in contrasts if ever there was one. 

He's surprisingly awake and full of energy when I go to pick him up from Chloe's trailer, jumping off the couch and flinging his arms around my legs.  "Whoa, dude.  It looks like craft services was playing it a little fast and loose with the cookies today, huh?"

Fletch looks up at me perplexed, but Chloe laughs as she starts collecting his books.  

"I love the affection, Fletch, but it's time to go.  Can you please help Chloe pack up your stuff?  This is well beneath her pay grade." 

Chloe hands Fletch a pile of stuff to put in his backpack and draws me a few feet away from him, out of earshot. "Hey, I’m really sorry, but I have to take a rain check on pizza night with you guys.  I think we're going to be shooting pretty late tonight and..."  Chloe notices what I'm sure is a completely blank stare on my face..."and you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

I shake my head slowly.

"God, I'm so embarrassed.  So I guess Fletch didn't check with you first about my coming over?"

"He didn't, but it's a good idea.  I’m sorry we can’t make it work.  It would be nice to see you away from here."  I run my hand up her arm to her shoulder, feeling her toned bicep quiver at my touch.

"Well, maybe I can make it up to you. Any chance you're free tomorrow?  We could go to the park or something." 

"Fletch would love that."

"Would you?"

"Yeah, of course.  Maybe we could even find a few minutes to talk, but are you sure? Don't you have a red carpet thing that you’d rather be doing?” 

"Beca, I go to events and make public appearances because I have to. It's part of my job, but I'm much happier hanging out on the couch in my sweats and watching movies or going to the beach or spending a Saturday at the park with a really cute writer and her even more adorable son."

Chloe flexes her fingers so that they brush my hand and links a single finger with mine.  Even over the out-of-control thudding of my heart in my ears, I can’t help but notice how nice her skin feels against mine.

“Hey, Fletch,” she says helping him zip up his backpack.  “Listen, I have to work late tonight so I’m going to miss pizza with you, but your mom and I thought maybe the three of us could hang out at the park tomorrow.  How does that sound?”

"Cool!"

Chloe beams.  It's the first real smile I've seen from her today and it makes me smile.  "Sounds like we have ourselves a date!"

She takes a step towards me and opens her arms to silently request a hug.  I wrap around her, her body pressed against mine, and I feel her nuzzle into my neck.  I want to kiss her.  God, I really do.  I want to kiss her until she's breathless and then kiss her some more. 

But Fletch is right next to us. 

And then Tom pops his head back into Chloe's trailer.

XXX

I almost don't recognize Chloe when she strides towards the swings.

She's dressed in a blue LA Dodgers tank top, a pair of white cut-offs that are just this side of scandalous and blue and white Vans slip-ons.  Her hair is pulled over her shoulder in a loose ponytail.  A blue baseball hat and RayBan aviators disguise her most distinguishing features. 

She catches my eye, but it's not until Fletch jumps off the swing in mid-air and practically launches himself at her - "Chloe!  Hi Chlo." - that I realize who it is.

She gives him a huge hug and then a pat on the butt, sending him back to play while she makes her way over to me.  I stand up from the blanket that's spread on the ground, and my hands immediately find their way to her waist as her lips connect with mine for a quick peck.

"Hey," I say smiling.

"Hi.  Having fun?" 

"Yeah, I'm actually just working on a few lines for you."  
  
"Oh?  I can I see?"  She pulls me down on to the blanket next to her as she sits.  

"No, because we're not here to talk about work."  I shut the lid of my laptop and place it back in my bag. 

"What are we here to do then?" she flirts.    

"For starters, what to drink?  Water? Iced tea? Juice?”

“Iced tea would be great.”

I fill a plastic cup and hand it to her. 

"Thanks."  
  
"There's also a ton of stuff to eat in the cooler.  Sandwiches, hummus, veggies, brownies.  Help yourself before Fletch ravages it all."

"Mmm, maybe in a bit."  Chloe takes a sip from the cup and places on the ground before leaning back on her arms and tilting her head skyward to the sun.  She's practically glowing.  

"How was your night last night?" I ask. 

"Long. We went until almost two."

"Oh my god.  Chloe!  You didn't have to come today.  We totally would have understood." 

Chloe looks in my direction. "No way, Beca.  I was really looking forward to this.  It was the only thing keeping me sane when we were doing take after take...after take."  She drops her head.  “Ugh." 

I put my hand on her knee and she covers mine with hers.  "Well, I'm happy you're here with us," my eyes locking on hers. I lick my lips and lean in, but Fletch snaps us back to reality, waving to us from the top of the slide. 

"Mom! Chlo! Watch this!"  he yells as he flings himself down the steep slope.  

"Way to go, dude!" I yell as he runs back to the ladder to do it again.   

Chloe's hand is now in mine and she's mindlessly circling her thumb over my knuckles.  Every single touch from her feels like tiny electrical shocks.  

I feel her flinch and tighten her grip on my hand when Fletch trips and falls to his knees, but in the next second he's back up, brushing the dirt from his hands, and I laugh. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." I squeeze her hand. "He's a boy.  That kind of stuff rarely phases him." 

"Still, it makes me nervous," she glances in my direction.  "I don't want him to get hurt." 

"You're so good with him. Thank you." 

"He makes it easy.  You both do."  She reaches up to cup my cheek, caressing it with her thumb. 

I take her hand and kiss her palm.  "You know he really likes you, right?" 

She nods. 

"So do I, Chlo." 

She smiles at my use of her nickname, which Fletch has used freely for more the last few weeks.

“You know the only thing holding me back is - " 

"Tom,” she says softly.  “I know.  I owe you an explanation."

But Chloe's explanation will have to wait because Fletch chooses this very moment to request a bottle of water and some cheese and crackers.  He plunks down between the two of us to munch on his snack, forcing Chloe and I to switch to more child-friendly topics.  

XXX

"Dude, you're getting sunburned.  I think it's time to head home." 

"No!  I don't want to go!" he crosses his arms and pouts.

"Fletcher, we need to leave so that we can get dinner and a bath." 

"You can go.  Chloe will stay with me." 

Chloe shakes her head 'no.'  "Fletch, I think you have to listen to your mom on this." 

While Fletch continues to stand his ground, I turn to Chloe.  "I know you've had a lot of us today but, if you want, you should come over." 

She smiles her radiant smile. "I'd love that!" 

"Hey, Fletch..."  
  
He glares in my direction.   

"...Chlo's going to have dinner with us, but we have to go home and get cleaned up."  

With that, he breaks out into a sprint towards the car. 

Chloe and I follow behind.  "You just used me as a bargaining chip, didn't you?"  She playfully shoves my shoulder and I laugh. 

XXX

It didn't take much convincing to get Fletch to bed.  After his favorite dinner of pasta, sauce and salad, and Chloe reading him a book, he promptly passed out.  

I come downstairs to find Chloe staring at my bookshelf, her head cocked sideways.  "Have you read all of these?"

"Um, yeah.  Some of them more than once.  I was - am - kind of a nerd." 

"Takes one to know one, Becs."

"Becs?  Really?"

"Hey, you called me Chlo earlier.  Don’t think I didn’t notice."

"Fine.  Becs it is.  I know you had a late night last night, but how about a drink by the pool? It's so nice outside.  I mean, unless you're exhausted."

"A drink sounds good.  What are we having?"

"Whatever you like. I have a kid, which means I have a full bar." 

"The perks of parenthood, but I'm fine with wine."

"You're a poet and you don't even know it," I smirk.  "Wine it is." 

I grab our glasses and head to the back patio. Chloe follows close behind and falls into the lounger next to mine, taking her drink from my hand.  "You're right, it's really nice out here.  The perfect ending to a perfect day."   
  
"It wasn't really perfect, Chlo. I had to scrub dirt out of Fletch's nails."    
  
"Well, it was perfect for me." She clinks her class with mine and takes a sip.  “Thank you for inviting me to spend the day with you.”

“Anytime.  It’s nice to be like this – relaxed.  And to have you to ourselves.  I kind of hate having to share you with an entire film set.”  

We're quiet for a while, close enough to touch, but we don't which seems to magnify the distance.  

Then, Chloe breaks the silence. "Becs?"

"Ready for more wine already?"

She reaches over to smack me. "No!  Who do you take me for?  A Real Housewife?"

 I laugh.  

She sits up and swings her legs towards me, putting her glass on the table between us. 

"What’s up?" I ask as I watch her walk over to my lounger and sit at the end of it.  I pull my feet up, bending at the knees to give her more room.   "That one was too spacious for you?"  

But Chloe doesn't laugh.  She's dead serious.  I put my glass on the table and sit up, sliding closer to her.  "Chloe?" 

"I'm going to finally deal with this Tom thing." 

"Is that what you really want, Chlo?  You guys have a lot of history together. That can't be easy to just walk away from."   

"Well, I guess it worked, didn't it?"

"What worked?"

Chloe sighs and plays with the fringes at the end of her shorts.  "Ten years ago, when Tom and I were starting out, we had the same agent, so we'd see each other a fair bit and wound up becoming friends.  We went out together, partied together.  You know, young Hollywood shit that the media ate up.  But, it never really went anywhere because in the great tradition of Clark Gable and Rock Hudson, Tom is - "  
  
"Gay." 

"Yup.  And obviously I am too," she winks.  "At the time, our publicists thought it would be better for our fledgling careers to pretend that we were together and in love.  Clearly, it worked for a while." 

"Yeah, had me fooled right up until a minute ago."

"But, as I started to get more comfortable with who I was, I didn’t really care about our, uh, arrangement, anymore.  I went out with who I wanted and of course got photographed and sparked rumors.  It all started to eat away at the facade of a happy, committed couple that we built, and that’s been problematic for Tom, since he still isn't ready to come out."

"Even though there are a ton of successful gay male actors?"

"Even though."  

"So, you don't love him?"

"No, Beca.  Not romantically, no. Maybe at one point, I loved him as a friend, but now I'm just angry with him.  And with me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Chlo."  I put my arm around her shoulder and she brings her hand up to link our fingers.  "You guys did what you thought was best...what you thought you had to do to be successful.   You know better now, so that's progress." 

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I've wasted a decade of my life with him, pretending for his benefit. In that time, I could have had a relationship.  I could have had kids.  A family.  But he took that from me, and I let him.  Until now.  I'm not about to let this – you and Fletch -go, Becs. I just want to be able to date whoever I want and not have to care about how it looks for Tom Sutherland." 

"And who do you want to date?" 

Chloe grips my shoulders, pushing them back into the chair, as she kisses me hard and slow before stroking her tongue across my bottom lip.  I moan at the contact and our warm and wet as our tongues find one another.

She moans into my mouth and I pull her closer to me so that she can settle between my legs, her body pressed into mine.  

My hands roam up and down her back, fisting her t-shirt and sliding up under the hem to feel her smooth, soft skin before trailing back down to squeeze her firm ass cheeks.

The motion makes her grind down into me as our kisses get deeper and more frantic.  She snakes her arms around my neck so she can pull herself up to straddle my hips and get more friction where she needs it most. 

When the need for oxygen finally gets to be too much, I pull away and rest my forehead on hers to catch my breath. It's then that the reality of the moment sinks in.  I'm kissing Chloe Beale.  Chloe Beale is in my lap right now.

I map her face with my eyes.  Her pupils are dark with desire, and her lips are red and swollen from kissing, but I can't help quickly nipping at her bottom lip once more, sucking on it to make her whimper. 

"You feel so good, Becs." 

I look up at her, pleadingly.  "Stay. Please." 

She ducks her head, leaving a trail of kisses from my mouth down my neck.

"Do you think," kiss, "it will be OK with Fletch," kiss, "if I'm here in the morning?"  Kiss.  "What are you going to tell him?" 

Chloe tucks her head into the space between my neck and shoulder and I feel her fingers tangle in the curls at my nape. I shiver and she giggles at the feeling against her.

It's hard to think with her breath in my ear and all of the places where her bare skin touches mine. 

"I won't lie.  I'll say you slept over. He doesn't need to know any more than that right now. He'll just be thrilled to see you." 

She smiles and her lips are back on mine for a moment, before I tap her thigh. 

"What?" 

"Let's go to bed." 

XXX

Chloe's red hair spills all over the pillow as she flops down onto the bed.  I follow closely behind, landing on top of her, my arms on either side of my head to support myself.  I’m thankful I listened to the little voice in my head that told me to change the sheets this morning.

She cups my cheeks and pulls me into a hard kiss, and then I feel her hands between us.  I look down to find her fumbling with the button on her shorts.  "These are in the way."

I nod and reach down, swatting her hands out of the way.  From my angle, the button is much easier to undo.  I kneel in between her legs, and she lifts her hips to let me slide her shorts off.  Then, she sits up to throw her shirt over her head leaving her bare in only light blue undies and a matching bra - neither of which are doing much to hide the evidence of her arousal.

She unhooks her bra and leaves the bed to take off her undies, watching me watch her.

"You're staring."

"What? Oh.  I mean - "

"It's OK, Becs. I don't mind." 

"It's just…you're beautiful, Chloe."

Chloe smiles shyly, pulling her hair over one shoulder as she steps in between my legs.  When she links her hands at the back of my neck, she's close enough for me to trail kisses down her neck, stopping rake my teeth over her pulse point.

With her head thrown back and blindly fumbling for the hem of my shirt she gasps, "I need to feel you."

The fabric impedes our kissing for only a moment as I strip down, and then we're pressed back together, our lips like magnets.

I feel Chloe reach around and unhook my bra, letting it fall between us.  She tips us both back to the mattress, but her elbow buckles in the process, knocking her head into mine.

"Ow!" I bring my hand up to my temple.

Chloe kisses it laughing, "Beca, I'm so sorry!"

"You're taking pleasure in my pain?"

"Never.  If it hurts that badly, maybe we should just forget the sex and go to sleep." She rolls off me and tucks her arms under the pillow.

"What?  No way!"

"Oh, suddenly it's all better?"

"I think I can push past the - " I stop and Chloe picks her head up to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Shh." After a few more seconds go by, "I thought I heard something." 

"Fletch?"

I nod.  

"I don't hear anything.  Should I go check on him?"

"You don't have to, Chlo." But she's already out of bed and throwing on a shirt.

"Don't go anywhere."

I'm still and quiet as I wait to hear something from down the hall, but there's only the soft latch of a door closing and then Chloe's barely there footsteps in the hall.  

She pulls the bedroom door closed behind her and sheds the shirt, slipping under the covers next to me.

"He's dead to the world.  Maybe he was just dreaming. Or maybe that blow to the head is making you hallucinate."

I laugh as I hitch my leg over her hips, straddling her as I pin her hands at either side of her head.

"Not so funny now, is it?" I deliver a plunging kiss to her mouth and feel her squirm underneath me as I trail my lips between her breasts to her belly button, suctioning and nipping at her skin as I go, leaving a trail of bright red marks.    

Chloe's hands are in my hair, pushing me even further down the length of her body. 

I release her hands and make my way down until my head is between her legs, eye-to-eye with just how wet she is.  

I take one long lick of her slit and her back immediately arches off the bed at the feel of my tongue.  A tease for her, a taste for me before my mouth is back at her nipple, my teeth grazing it, causing her to wimper.  I suck on her for a long time, flicking her with my tongue and feeling her get hard in my mouth before lavishing the same attention on her other breast.

Her breathing is rapid and her hands are everywhere, gripping the sheets, my hair, her hair.  She's grinding against nothing, rolling her hips and begging for friction. 

"Becs, your mouth. On me. Now."

I stand up and pull her to the edge of the bed so I can kneel in front of her and drape her legs over my shoulders.   

She's so wet and open for me.  I know she's horny.  Eager.  But I take my time, kissing up her smooth thighs and tasting the stickiness across them that gives away just how turned on she is. 

With one hand, I gently part her lips to give me better access to her clit.  I tease it with the very tip my tongue before wrapping my lips around it and sucking.  I’m gentle at first, but as she grinds down on my mouth, I increase the suction.  The sensation makes her body stiffen and I reach up to grip her hand with mine.  

I decrease the pressure on her, but continue to lick her in long, languid strokes, circling her clit and then back down to her entrance where I dip in my tongue to tease her a bit.   It's slow and tortuous, but when I look up at Chloe to make sure she's OK, I see a look of calm across her face. Sure, her eyes are squeezed tight and her brow is furrowed, but her lips are parted and she's almost smiling.  

She clenches my hand, almost as if to ask why I've stopped.  I bring my other finger up to drag through her folds, soaking them before dipping them into her slit.  

I give her a moment to get used to the feeling of me being inside her.  

"Yes, Becs.  That's so good."  It comes out as a whine, but it sounds so sexy coming from her. 

I slowly start to thrust my fingers, pushing my knee against my hand, to sink in deeper as she draws herself down further on me, fucking my fingers.  

Her hands are over her breasts and then they're under her knees, pulling her legs to her chest.

"That's it," she encourages.  "I'm so close."

She reaches down to rub her clit to get her there faster.  My first instinct is to swat her hand away, but I have to admit it's pretty hot watching her play with herself.   I know no amount of washing will save my underwear, thanks to the scene unfolding before me. 

When she starts to moan unintelligibly, her arm thrown over her eyes as if that will ease the pressure between her legs, I curl my fingers into her and feel her start to bear down on the mattress, her pussy clenching around me. 

"I'm going to - Becs, I'm going to - I'm..."

I clap a hand over Chloe's mouth to remind her not to be loud when she comes.  In response, she grips my arm as her orgasm washes over her and she starts to slow her movements.  

Even as my fingers stay inside her, stroking her down, she pulls me up to her and kisses me.  She keeps kissing me until I fall on to my side, happy but spent. 

She's facing me and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, caressing my cheek as she does.  

"I've thought about doing that with you more times than I care to admit," she says as she runs her fingers through her hair..

"I still have no idea why."  The hand on her hip slips around to the small of her back, pulling her to me, and I can’t resist giving her a soft, chaste kiss.   

"That's why.  Because I just knew from the first time I saw you that you were charming, and sweet and sensitive, and I was right."

We lie together for a long time trading quick kisses and nips, caressing toned stomachs and arms and cheeks before Chloe speaks. "Becs, I really want to taste you." 

"And I want your mouth on me, Chloe, more than you know, but Fletch is going to be up in like three hours."

"Cuddle then?"

"Mm, yeah."  

"But I get to go first next time."  

"We'll see." 

"Beca!"

I kiss Chloe soundly on the lips to shut her up.  "Good night, you." 

XXX

The next day, the environment on the set is tense.

Chloe is shooting a scene when I arrive, so movement is restricted until the director yells "cut."  

I walk past her on the way to the writers' room as they're re-setting and catch her eye.  "You OK?"  I mouth.

She rolls her eyes and shrugs.  I notice that despite her make-up, her eyes are puffier than usual, and I wonder whether it's from lack of sleep or something else.  She motions for someone to bring her phone.   

I'm pouring a cup of coffee when my phone dings. 

**_Chloe [11:12 a.m.]_** I officially told Tom that our little charade is over and have been paying for it all morning.   Explain more later.  

I don't see Chloe for the rest of the day and time is running short before I need to leave to pick up Fletch. 

**_Beca [5:08 p.m.]_** Come over tonight.  Let's talk. 

**_Chloe [5:17 p.m.]_** I'd already invited myself. Hope that's OK. ;)

**_Beca [5:18 p.m.]_** Of course.  Should we wait for you for dinner?  

**Chloe [5:23 p.m.]**  No, I don't want to mess up Fletch's bedtime.  Kiss him for me. 

**_Beca [5:25 p.m.]_** We'll miss you.  I'll save you something. 

**_Chloe [5:25 p.m.]_** Sounds good.  And don't forget about dessert. ;) 

Chloe's last message trips me up because she's not really one for sweets. And then it dawns on me.  I smirk.  

**_Beca [5:26 p.m.]_** Don't worry, dirty girl.  There will be plenty to eat. 

**_Chloe [5:31 p.m.]_** Oh, I'm counting on it. 

A mere two hours later, Chloe walks through the front door, looking tired.  She perks up when Fletch peers from his perch on the kitchen table where he's eating some apple slices and reaches out his arms to her.  "Chlo!" 

"Fletch, don’t fall.”  She rushes to him, taking him in her arms and peppering his face with kisses, which makes him laugh.

When she finally puts him down, he takes her hand.  "Will you put me to bed?"

"Oh, Fletch. Chloe just got home from work and she’s had a long day.  Let's let her rest, huh?" 

"No, I don’t mind.  It would actually be a nice end to this day."  

"You sure?"

"Positive."   
  
"OK, dude.  Go brush your teeth and Chloe will be in in a minute." 

"Yes!  Night, Mom." 

"Good night, Fletch." 

I kiss Chloe and pull her into a hug.  “Hanging in?

I feel her head nod against my shoulder and I kiss her hair.  "One or two books, tuck him in and he's out.  Should be quick and painless.  Anything you want me to get for you while you're in with him?" 

"Just water would be great."   
  
"No dinner?" 

"I ate on set, but thank you."  She pecks me on the cheek and walks towards Fletch's room, stretching her arm out to keep her hand in mine as long as possible.  I hear him squeal with delight and Chloe's adorable giggle. 

I lose track of how long she's been with him.  There's no crying so I assume the best. 

When Chloe finally does come back, she's in her pajamas, looking very comfy.  I catcall her. "Hey hot stuff." 

"Oh shut up," she says as she flops onto the couch next to me.  My hand immediately goes to her thigh.  

"Things felt pretty weird on-set today.  Was it all because of the Tom thing?" 

"Probably mostly, yeah." 

"I'm sorry it didn’t end well."

"To be honest, I didn't really expect much more from him.  He's angry and scared, and not much is going to change his mind." 

"A good fuck?" 

"Does wonders for me, that’s for sure." 

I laugh.  Chloe smiles but I can tell she's not her usual self. 

"What did he say?  Assuming you feel comfortable talking about it."

"He said I was making a huge mistake.  He said once the media caught wind of my relationship with a woman, my career would be ruined and he's the thing that's assuring my success." 

"What?  That's crazy."   
  
"That's Tom." 

"Do you believe him?"

She takes my hand in hers. "Not as far as I can throw him.  This is his problem.  His insecurity.  He needs to figure it out and leave me out of it." 

"I'm proud of you, Chlo.  I know it wasn't easy." 

"But it was so worth it."  She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me, making me moan.  "And it's going to be even more worth it for you in just a few minutes." 

Chloe takes my hand and guides me to bed. "Wait here." 

She goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and seconds later emerges in a short silky nightie that barely covers her ass. The deep V in the front also leaves little to the imagination.  "Let me take care of you, Becs." 

Chloe's had a long hard day.  Who am I to deny her this request? 

XXX

"Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable if we all just stayed at your place?"  

"It's not practical, Becs.  All of Fletch's stuff is here.  This is all he's ever known.  Further, my condo is so not right for kids - think of that open staircase." 

"But Fletch is almost five.  I think he'll manage." 

 "Honestly, and I don't know how to say this without freaking you out...um...I'm not worried for Fletch as much as a future Baby Mitchell." 

 "You think about that? With me?" 

 Chloe nods.  "Does it freak you out?" 

 "No!  Of course not.  I've seen you with Fletch.  You're so good with kids, and they go crazy for you.  I think it's what made me fall in lo -"

 I stop short, realizing the word that almost escapes my lips, but Chloe fills in the blanks easily and her eyes widen.  

 "You love me?"

 I scratch the back of my neck, nervously.  "Talk about freaking someone out, huh?" 

 Chloe's hands slip around my waist and she pulls me to her.   "Not freaked out at all, Becs." She kisses me soundly, nipping along my jaw.   "But how's Fletch going to feel about me being here all the time?" 

 "Pretty sure he likes you better than me, so I think he'll be totally fine with it, but there's only one way to find out." 

 I take Chloe's hand and lead her into the living room.  We sit on the couch, watching Fletch in his own world as he plays on the floor. 

 "Hey Fletch, Chloe and I have to talk to you about something. Can you come here?"  

 He puts down his trucks and hops on to the couch between us.  

 “Chlo’s been spending some time with us lately, right?”  
  
“Yeah.”

 “And you like that right? Like, you’re OK having her here?”

 “She does the best voices when we read books.”

 “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

 "So, since we're all friends, is it OK with you if Chloe stays over more often and maybe someday lives with us for good?"  
  
"Why can't she stay at her house?" 

"I can and I will if that's what you want to me to do, Fletch. But, I just like you guys so much and it's lonely when I'm not with you." 

"I know. I'm lonely without you too.  So is Mom." 

"Is that true, Becs?" She knocks her knee into mine, smiling knowingly.

I give her the side eye before turning my attention back to Mr. Loose Lips.  "So, what do you say, Fletch?" 

"Um, OK, but only if Chloe puts me to bed at night." 

Chloe looks at me and I shrug. "He drives a hard bargain." 

"You got yourself a deal, Fletch.  Shake on it."  

They shake hands and she pulls him into a big hug, before he squirms away and back to his toys.   

I shift closer to her on the couch and kiss her. "Congratulations, Chlo.  It's a boy!"  

“And I didn’t even gain any baby weight.  My trainer will love me!”

I take her hand and we lean back into the cushions.  Chloe’s head is on my shoulder as we watch Fletch play in a sea of Legos.  

"You know I love him, right?" she asks.

"I know.  He loves you to pieces, too.  And so do I.  You’re my two one-percenters.  What are the odds?"

"Well, one percent."

"I must be lucky." 

"I think I'm the lucky one," Chloe says as she gets up, stepping gingerly over Fletch's Legos and kissing the top of my head.  "Dinner?"  

Walking past the couch, Chloe stops at the picture she took of Fletch with the yellow flower.  It's framed – a gift she gave me when we wrapped the film – and positioned front and center on a side table.  She runs her finger across it and I see her glance up to the four-year old and then to me, smiling warmly.  I catch her eye and she winks.  

"Yeah, definitely the lucky one," she says to no one in particular and she vanishes into the kitchen. 

-END-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
